steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Bialuuu/Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty Q
W świątyni... Turmalin Arbuzowy : Mam pomysł ! Perydot : Dawaj ! Turmalin Arbuzowy : Chodźmy na plaże, zrelaksujmy się. Mamy ją koło siebie a nigdy z niej nie korzystamy. Lawendowy Kwarc : To na co czekamy, chodźmy na plażę ! Na plaży... Żółty Szafir : Ale fajnie ! Nagle na plaży pojawia się wielkie oko otoczone latającymi fokami. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Co to ma być ? Bielicowy Diament (w postaci oka) : Idziecie ze mną ! Perydot : Nigdzie nie idziemy ! Bielicowy Diament : Idziecie, już ! Wymiar Bielicowego Diamentu... Bielicowy Diament : Dobra, odpowiecie na parę pytań i was puszczam, okej ? Turmalin Arbuzowy : Nie będziesz nas przesłuchiwać ! Bielicowy Diament : Spokojnie nic z tych rzeczy ! Odpowiecie na pytania od użytkowników serwera discord (zapraszam) Poćwiczmy rolę ! Po przygotowaniach... Bielicowy Diament : Gotowi ? Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty : Tak ! Bielicowy Diament : Dobra, róbcie swoje a ja się pobawię z fokami *bawi się z fokami* Perydot : Witajcie drodzy internauci ! Żółty Szafir : Hejo ! Lawendowy Kwarc : Witajcie ! Zapraszamy was na ! Turmalin Arbuzowy : Q&A Nowych Kryształowych Klejnotów ! To zaczynajmy ! Żółty Szafir : Pierwsze pytanie zadał użytkownik ,,Eclipsa” Czy twoja stara jest defektem ? Przepraszam ale nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Co to znaczy twoja stara ? Wiecie. Lawendowy Kwarc : Ja nie wiem. Perydot : To chyba logiczne, że to oznacza kogoś starego ? Turmalin Arbuzowy : Że niby ty jesteś stara ? Nie rozumiem, następne pytanie tym razem do mnie od użytkownika Myworld-kun. Skąd oni biorą pomysły na nicki ? Pytanie brzmi : Czy oryginalne kryształowe klejnoty są w bańce czy roztraszkane? Cóż niestety są roztrzaskane i zabańkowane. Próbowałam je uleczyć ale nie wyszło. Dalej ! Lawendowy Kwarc : Pytanie od użytkowniczki Ily. Fajny nick ! Czy czasem nie masz ochoty się rozdzielić? W żądnym wypadku ! Czerwony i Niebieski Kwarc się kochają ! Dalej ! Bielicowy Diament : Jak wam idzie ? Perydot : Dobrze, co ty tu robisz ? Miałeś się z fokami bawić ? Bielicowy Diament : Część pytań jest skierowane do mnie ! Jak to następne. Pytanie od Ily :Jaka jest twoja ulubiona gemsona i dlaczego? Jaką najmniej? Co było najłatwiejsze a co najtrudniejsze w robieniu serii i postaci? Ulubione wątki? Mam parę ulubionych gemson oto one : Iolit, Kyanit oraz Fioletowy Diament. Najmniej lubianą przeze mnie gemsoną jest, hmmmm trudny wybór, chyba wybiorę Różowy Cyrkon. Wyszła mi okropnie ! Najłatwiejsze w robieniu serii i postaci było, cóż samo pisanie odcinków i pomysły na postacie przychodziły same, mój ulubiony wątek to podróż w czasie Arbuzowej. Najtrudniejsze było wymyślanie designów oraz odcinków. Dalej ! Następne pytanie jest od ohansama, skąd bierzesz inspiracje do tworzenia serii i odcinków ? Otóż czasami inspirowałem się star trekiem ale większość pomysłów na odcinki lub serie przychodzą same. Kolejne pytanie od tego samego użytkownika jakie jest ulubione miejsce w mojej serii ? Cóż nie mam jakiegoś ulubionego miejsca, wszystkie są fajne. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Kolejne pytanie jest znowu od użytkownika Myworld-kun. Co sądzicie o tym ? thumb To Perydot, Azuryt i Cynober ! Nawet fajne. Lawendowy Kwarc : Trochę krzywe. Perydot : Kim jest ta Perydot, i gdzie są usta Azuryt ? Żółty Szafir : Trochę krzywe ale ładne. Myworld-kun : Krzywa to jest Arbuzowa ! Bielicowy Diament : Cicho Myworld !Następne pytanie jest tym razem od ohansama, dziękuję ! Nad którą gemsoną spędziłeś najwięcej czasu ? Najwięcej czasu spędziłem nad Kyanit, szczególnie na skrzydłach. Dalej ! Lawendowy Kwarc : Kolejne pytanie jest od Myworld-kuna Którą z was uważacie za najlepszą i dlaczego ? Nie ma najlepszych każdy jest równy. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Tak prawda, jesteśmy rodziną co nie ? Żółty Szafir i Perydot : Tak ! Perydot : To pytanie zadał mi Myworld-kun, Co sądzisz o Iolitach, Azurytach, Cynobrach czy innych Perydotach ? Cóż, dla mnie wszystkie są nudne i zbyt poważne, do tego żyją w kłamstwie i to w sporym. Lawendowy Kwarc : Co uważasz o Jaspisach czy Ametystach? Zwykłe kwarce, które obchodzi tylko walka oraz bijatyka, nic więcej. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Jak czujecie się pod władzą Bielaaa? Kto to Bielaaa ? Chodzi wam o Bielicowy Diament, on nami nie rządzi ? Bielicowy Diament : Ja sobie pójdę. Perydot : W sumie to dobrze Lawendowy Kwarc : On nami nie rządzi ! Żółty Szafir : Okropnie ! Mam dość tych pytań ! Reszta : Żółta ! Turmalin Arbuzowy : Będziemy mieli kłopoty ! Dalej. Żółty Szafir : Co sądzicie o wyglądzie Białego Diamentu ? Dla mnie jest okej, ale które wcielenie ? Turmalin Arbuzowy : W pierwszym wygląda strasznie, w drugim lepiej Perydot : Nie mam zdania Lawendowy Diament : Nie widziałam jej. Bielicowy Diament : Jak psychopata, na fan artach była lepsza, ale się do niej przyzwyczajam. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Chcielibyście cofnąć czas? Dlaczego? Ja bym ocaliła Kryształowe Klejnoty. Lawendowy Kwarc : Ja nie chce go cofać. Żółty Szafir : Z chęcią, skopałabym Żółtej Di tyłek. Perydot : A ja bym sobie uciekła na Ziemię, i bym sobie żyła, bo tak Żółty Szafir : Czy chciałabym poznać głębiej Czerwoną Szafir? Nie ! Chciałabyś zamienić na 1 dzień z Czarną Diament miejscami? Też nie, to psychol. Perydot : Chciałabyś cofnąć się do Ery 1, poznać ich technologię? Tak, to byłoby fajne doświadczenie. Lawendowy Kwarc : Chciałabyś cofnąć się w czasie i ochronić orginalne KK? Nie miałoby to wpływu na teraźniejszość po za życiem KK ? Tak, oczywiście Turmalin Arbuzowy : Gdybyś nie zlikwidowała KK, który polubiła byś najbardziej? Rose Kwarc, albo Granat. Lawendowy Kwarc : Wasza ulubiona fuzja (każdego z osobna) Ja Turmalin Arbuzowy : Dioptaz i Anataz Perydot : Dioptaz i Brazylianit Żółty Szafir : Brazylianit i Epidot. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Co czujesz w stosunku do Mysteryt? Jestem zaskoczona i szanuje ją. Jest spoko. Perydot : Co uważacie o Mookait ? Lubie ją ! Turmalin Arbuzowy : Fajna była, tęsknie za nią Lawendowy Kwarc : Przyjaźniłyśmy się. Żółty Szafir : Fajna jest. Lawendowy Kwarc : Do którego Diamentu przynależy każde z Was, który kogo stworzył? Niebieska Kwarc służyła Niebieskiemu, a Czerwony Czerwonemu. Perydot : Służyłam Zielonemu Diamentowi, a wcześniej Żółtemu. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Ja do Czerwonego Żółty Szafir : Ja do tej Żółtej grudy. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Co sądzisz o diamentach po rozmowie z Mysteryt ? Cóż jestem zaskoczona, i teraz uważam, że to kłamliwe kamyki, które chcą utrzymać swoją władzę. Bielicowy Diament : Twój ulubiony cytat z NKK ? ,,Wiesz co ci powiem ? Nic ci nie powiem ! Jesteś bardzo chamski, na Homeworld nie nauczono ciebie manier ? Po drugie nie jesteśmy grudami, kto przezywa, ten sam się tak nazywa, cwaniaku. Dostajesz karę, w postaci, meteorytu na twój pusty łeb! '' Anataz odcinek 5 sezon 3 część 1. Dalej !'' Turmalin Arbuzowy : Chciałabyś poznać pozostałe rasy? Oczywiście, to było by ciekawe. Lawendowy Kwarc : Jak Wam się podobała przygoda z klejnotami z osobnej linii czasowej? Było fajnie, Farmakolit jest spoko. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Fajnie się z nimi walczyło. Pozdrawiam Hyalofan ! Perydot : Ciągle pamiętam minę Jaspis jak dałam jej podmienione klejnoty. Było warto ! Żółty Szafir : Wreszcie skopałam tej czerwonej grudzie tyłek ! Perydot : Jak myślicie, co by się stało z żółtą szafir, gdyby dorwały ją zombie w pokoju Sugilit? Co to zombie ? Turmalin Arbuzowy : To chyba jakieś ziemski rytuał czy coś ? Poza tym gdyby ją dorwały nic by się nie stało. Po prostu Żółta by się zregenerowała. Lawendowy Kwarc : To jakieś istoty ? Żółty Szafir : A, to tak się nazywały te stworzenia. Szczerze wole o tym nie myśleć, ugh ! Dalej. Bielicowy Diament : Ile sezonów jeszcze wyjdzie? I czemu lubisz foki? I czemu nick "Mb aka Bialuu"? Wyjdzie jeszcze tylko jeden sezon, i potem rozpocznę nową serię. Zawsze jakoś lubiłem foki, są takie słodkie i puchate i wydają fajne odgłosy, są po prostu słodkie ! Mój nickiem najpierw było samo Mb czyli moje inicjały, Bialuu wzięło się z życia prywatnego i tego nicku użyłem na wiki. Potem dowiedziałem się, że na wiki nie można zmienić nicku, więc na discordzie połączyłem dwa nicki aby nie było nieporozumień. Czy ucieszą mnie pozdrowienia od Uganda Knuckles ? Chyba tak, ale nie znam droga ! Lawendowy Kwarc : Co sądzisz o Kwarcach Różanych? Są spoko, przynajmniej trochę lepsze niż pozostałe kwarce. Turmalin Arbuzowy :Czy myślisz, że Jadeit się do Was przyłączy? Nie, jest na 100% po stronie Homeworldu. Perydot :Czy masz czasem ochotę nazwać kogoś "grudą"? Nie, odwykłam od tego słowa, ale czasami chciałabym. Turmalin Arbuzowy : Czy chcielibyście by Jadeit dołączyła do drużyny? Oczywiście gdyby była rebeliantką. Tak, przyjmiemy każdego, który się zbuntował Lawendowy Kwarc : W sumie, czemu by nie. Perydot : Tak i chyba bym się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Żółty Szafir : Przyjęłabym ją. Lawendowy Kwarc : Czy myślicie, że są takie kamienie nad diamentami? Tu pisze, że poza Arbuzową. Turmalin Arbuzowy : To ja was zostawię. Lawendowy Kwarc : Chyba nie, przecież to imperium diamentów a nie innych klejnotów. Perydot : Dla mnie to niemożliwe. Żółty Szafir : Chyba nie, czy ja o czymś nie wiem ? Turmalin Arbuzowy : jak myślisz? Czy Mysteryt byłaby w stanie ocalić Jadeit, Rodolit i Ametryn oraz Mookait? Pewnie tak, przecież to ona stworzyła klejnoty i ona wie o nas więcej niż my sami, na pewno by na to zaradziła. Bielicowy Diament : Dobra odpowiedziałyście na wszystkie pytania, teraz znikajcie. Pa pa. Nowe Kryształowe Klejnoty zniknęły. Bielicowy Diament : Dobra, teraz druga część Q&A czyli pytania do Wielkiej Diamentowej Rady z mojego serwera discord ! Gracie w jakieś gry? Ja ta gram albo w Minecrafta, w No Man Sky, am dużo gier ale najczęściej rysuję :) Myworld-kun : Gram w Minkrufta, Simsy , Robloxa i chyba tyle. Dlaczego macie akurat takie kolory? Ja sobie wziąłem żółty i tyle. Bielicowy Diament : Cóż najpierw miałem czerwony bo to mój ulubiony kolor, ale w sumie foki są białe więc się zdecydowałem na biały. Bielicowy Diament foreva ! Jak Cyrkony czują się w swojej roli? Chyba dobrze. Myworld-kun : Który moment serii uważacie za najlepszy/najśmieszniejszy? Myślę, że ten z rozprawą na Homeworld. Bielicowy Diament : Cóż to wszystkie, bardzo dziękuje wam za pytania. Zapraszam na mój serwer https://discord.gg/b7b94b4 Miłego dnia ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach